Naruto of the Devilish Grin
by Kyuubi16
Summary: In search of more allies to recruit and lands to liberate Naruto finds himself in yet another world. With his Charismatic nature he goes about recruiting the women known as Claymore. NarutoxHarem
1. One with the Devilish Grin

Naruto of the Devilish Grin  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000

Author's Note

000

This is just one of numerous stories part of a series known as the Unleashed Series. It is a multi-series where the order of stories is on the profile. Naruto is the reincarnation of a race of beings to wipe out and is on a journey to rebuild this family, empire, and get revenge on his family's murderer with the only other surviving member of this massacre. His older brother. As Naruto fights the darkness in his heart he views both the spectrums and through this journey learns the truths of life as he is forever changed.

Fics that inspired themes and or I got permission from the author. A Red Dawn by Bloody Zagger and Naruto Claymore 48 by Dark Spidey along with DragonBlade 00'S Naruto in the Claymore Universe also inspired me.

000000000

Story Start  
000000000  
The people of the village hid away in fright as the large Voracious Eater slowly descended upon their town. It was a large being with dark rd fur with numerous pink splotches along it's skin. From it's lower back were three skeletal tails sprouted that waved back and forth half haphazardly.

The creature had five large malicious eyes, widened as if in perpetual shock. An eerie golden glow that radiated from it's lens that served a further contrast from the black sclera.  
The creature was also easily the size of a three story buildings with four, long twisted limbs with numerous digits sprouted from it. Only a single person stood in the path of the ferocious and hideous creature.

He was wearing all black, black form fitting shirt and pants underneath pieces of an armor: Large wrist guards, large shoulder pieces and a costume crafted torso piece and head set. It was obvious the former pieces had been salvaged during his travels. Along the pieces were intricate seals painted with blood.

''I heard rumors of different creatures. After a week I've finally encountered such a being. '' A masculine voice spoke as he looked up at the creature.

**''You are either a brave or stupid human. I'll devour you nonetheless.'' **The monstrous voice surprisingly had a feminine tone to it, albeit a very warped one.

''Sorry...but I don't plan on dying anytime soon!" The man spoke as the creature attempted to pierce him with one of his claws. The creature tried again with it's left claw only for the man to dodge again.  
**  
''Hold still human!'' **The creature hissed in annoyance as it tried strike after strike to pin the human.

''Your aura of power is impressive. You were once a woman right? How could you have changed into such a disgusting form? Are you in pain? Do you have control? No...all you can live on is instinct. You are no longer human or whatever you were. I'll make this quick!'' The man said as he shot forward. Faster then the creature could react the man leaped and scaled up one of her limbs. Running his finger over one of wrist guards a bluish energy radiated from his finger as a light green broadsword emerged from a puff of smoke. ''Tempest!'' The man cried out as energy radiated from the blade. The blade began to change shape, the blade condensing and sharping while turning as black as coal.

''**Fool! I'll savor the look of agony of defeat while I'll feast on your organs!'' **The creature cackled as it struck out with one of it's tails.  
The man twisted out of the way, but his helmet was knocked off from the force of the blow. Landing on his feet in the crouch position the man twirled his sword about. He then turned and looked at the creature with a look that even made the Voracious eater pause in fright.

The look of a creature of darkness. The look of a being of destruction that knew true nightmares and how to rip a soul and mind asunder. Upon the face was a Demonic, a devilish grin that promised death. It grew even worse when the cerulean eyes of the man had changed into a truly menacing blood red tint and stretched out into a slit. Evil red energy radiating from the man as it channeled into the blade, once more changing shape to it's master desire.

''I go by many names. Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Namikaze. Naruto Hiragana. Neo Sage of the Six Path. The Yellow Flash Resurrected. The Sage of the Celestial Five. So on and so on. But to you creature I am your end. I am death incarnate. And it's time for you to join the after life.''

The creature in anger struck at the man again only for it's claw to go right through. It was an image? From out of the corner of it's outermost left eye it saw a yellow flash. A sudden weight fell upon it's skull as the Devilishly grinning man spoke once more, ''It's futile really! You should embrace death!'' He cried out in and cackled as he plunged his blade into the creature's skull.

It roared a hellish cry that made the man's sensitive ears twinge in pain. The man flashed away from the creature as he pointed two fingers at it. ''Thundaja!'' He cried out as the sky began to darken. Dark clouds converged upon the spots as a series of lightning bolts rain downed upon the creature with the man's sword as a guidance tool. The screams of the creature didn't last long as bolts with heat five times hotter then the surface of the sun left it as smoldering, but mostly ash carcass.

Naruto casually walked over to the pile and began trying to pry loose his smoking sword. ''Bloody hell!'' He murmured as he placed a foot against the remains of the dead creature and tried prying it. ''Tempest...'' The sword seemed to react as it jolted upwards, taking part of the dead carcass with it. Naruto rolled his eyes and loudly sighed. Taking out a kunaio he applied an explosive tag to it and took a few steps back. Channeling some chakra into it he flung the weapon into the carcass and watched as the tag and kunai exploded.  
The force of the blow eradicated the bits of the carcass.

''There we go...'' He said as he summoned the sword to him and sealed it up. He then took out some scrolls and began sealing bits of carcass to send back to his brother so that the scientists and geneticists that he had recruited to his Empire during his travels could study it.

A legion of completely loyal altered creatures of many varieties already made up there legions which saved a lot of lives during wars, not to mention that cures, new magic, and such breakthroughs that one realm needed could often be found in a completely different dimension with just a little genetic tinkering and comparison. When he was doe the man continued on into town as if nothing had happened. It was this day the legend of 'Naruto of the Devilish Grin' had been before.

00  
Chapter End  
000  
Man, finally starting the Claymore one. The current time of this story takes place shortly before the events of Claymore chapter 12. For those who are unfamiliar 12 to about 23 I think chronicles Clare past and her time with Teresa. Anyway vote and let me know what you think of Naruto's title.


	2. Naruto's Offer!

Naruto of the Devilish Grin  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000

Credit

00000000000

I would like to credit Dark Spidey and Zagger the Bloody Angel who a long time ago gave me permission to draw some inspiration and themes from there stories as long as I gave them credit. (All the way back in 2009. I'm just now finally getting to using some of the stuff I asked to use a long time ago.)

Chapter: Naruto's Offer!

000000000000000

Story Start  
000000000

Naruto had been following the rumors of a Woman with a Faint smile that slayed Youma. He discovered from rumors from around village to village that there was a group of warriors called Claymore that fought youma. Ones who slayed using their own access to demonic energy. Surely such a woman would be a valuable asset. He also began hearing things about an organization that forced people to pay for protection against these creatures. Though other rumors say the organization themselves sends the monsters to put a squeeze on villages. Naruto decided to seek out shelter, preferably a forest.

A nice contrast from the hot desert and sandy winds would be most pleasant. Figuratively speaking he would be licking his wounds from the latest Youma attack. He didn't even know what to hell to call that last creature. He just knew it had a lot of legs and eyes. Maybe sending out small bursts of power to attract these creatures to collect samples that he could send to Kuiinshi wasn't such a good idea so early in this journey.

If only he had some sort of clue or sent to where this half human-half Youma, this Claymore girl was. She was supposed to be the best out of the half breeds. More rumors had it where she was being accompanied by a human child, which was odd as even more descriptions had her crucified as cold or even a witch. This Claymore definitely had the descriptions of an Ice Queen.

Once more the scent of flesh filled his nostrils. Another of those creatures had found it's way to his location. It was time to snuff out another one of those creatures.

In another part of the desert two humanoid figures traveled the expanse of the desert. The older of the two was a young woman with long, wavy platinum blonde hair. Her outfit

consisted of metallic shoulder pads with a white cape that reached her back and an armored skirt with a semi armored cloth shirt. She also wore a pair of boots with metallic casing on the foot yet not the ankle to hamper her movement.

The woman, unlike her companion seemed unfazed by the heat despite the metallic armor she was wearing and skin was quite pale, but the most unusual thing about her was her deep silver eyes that seemed to glow and the large double edged sword strapped to her back.

The other was younger by far and not even half the size of her companion with long, lightish red-brown hair. She had on a brown, padded dress that seemed a little heavy to be wearing within the desert. Outside of her dress, she wore two fingerless gloves that stretched to just below her elbows. On her back, there was a small pack strapped onto her, so she could keep little things that she liked with her.

Looking up at her caretaker, she couldn't help but smile as she skipped lightly at her side. Just being around her made her happy and she didn't want to lose that feeling again.

The older of the two stopped as she sense something. A surge of power unfamiliar to anything she had ever felt before, Youma or Claymore. And what ever it was it was moving fast.

''Teresa?'' The young girl said as the Claymore tried to pinpoint the exact location.

''Clare...stay close to me,'' Teresa said as she led the girl in the opposite direction of the surge of power. Whatever that thing was it was as least as powerful as an Awakened one, no one of the Abyssal Ones. Even for reasons of not wanting to investigate as it would put Clare in danger Teresa wasn't sure if she could beat whatever ti was even if she used more then 10% of her Youki.

A shock wave echoed out nearly causing the two travelers to be knocked off their feet. Luck was already against her, having slaughtering an entire gang of bandits for the sake of saving Clare but now this?

The rule was ironclad and she could not escape the organization as she knew they would send everything they had after her. But she didn't care as all she wanted was to make Clare happy as long as they were together. She wasn't sure why as before she could have cared less about one human girl, but now it seemed as if she was her own child and she would die for her if she had to.

The shock waves seemed to grow stronger and stronger and then suddenly it ceased. Along with the source of power Teresa felt.

"Come on, Clare. We still have a little bit to go." She had travel through this route several times during her time as an organization member. There was a forest no more then three Kilometer from their position. It would take them a little over half an hour to arrive there.

Naruto lodged his blade into the ground as he lit a fire using a simple fire jutsu. A fire and not too far from the stream. In an instant several dozen Kagebunshin were created for the purposes of gathering Lumber to build shelter. And another dozen to forage for food as he scouted the perimeter._ 'Youma...and...human?' _The over powering scent had hit Naruto's nose as soon as it hit the forest. This new scent wasn't like that of human or youma._ 'A claymore?'_

Deciding to investigate it he decided to follow the scent. Careful to walk over paths of the ground that were clear of any littered objects that would cause sounds like twigs, he continued his search until he made out two figures.

Naruto took notice of the younger one whom looked exhausted. She was obviously human...and that made him curious. Then he took notice of her companion. Her features and descriptions matched the rumors. But there was only one way to find out. Reaching for his kunai pouch he took out three shuriken and threw them. The woman liked he hoped moved with speeds no normal human could possess and blocked them with her sword. Before she could react Naruto appeared behind her, a kunai pointed to the back of her neck.

''As expected...of Teresa of the Faint Smile.''

''You have me at a disadvantage. I am unaware of your name.''

''Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. You're not going to attempt to fight me?'' he asked her, surprised as he figured he would register on her radar as a Youma.

''You were not only able to hide your presence until revealing yourself, you also seem to be the source of power I sensed from before. You don't seem all that keen about killing me so why get into a confrontation?''

''Or in other words. You want to keep 'her' safe,'' Naruto said as he noticed Teresa's companion's fearful expression. ''Don't worry little one. I won't hurt your friend here. I've actually been looking for her as I have an important question, but before that why don't you girls follow me back to camp? I should have shelter built in a little while and food as well.''

Teresa didn't need such commodities, but Clare hadn't eaten in the better part of the day. After all the two had to put themselves as far as distance as they could as the Organization would be sending even stronger Claymore then the previous ones after the current number one. But on the other hand there was still the fact she knew little next to nothing about the man.

''You can worry about trusting me or wondering how much of a threat I am later...don't you think?'' He responded as if reading her mind.

Before Teresa could respond Clare's stomach grumbled, causing the young girl to blush in embarrassment. Teresa relented, deciding to take the man's charity. Naruto led them through the forest to his camp site. To his surprise the Log Cabin shelter was already constructed and his fish was currently being fried. There was also some skinned rabbit soup being cooked in a separate pot as well as a salad and chopped vegetables being fried. Thankfully enough Kuiinshi's crazy preparedness rubbed off on him. By the dozens his clones began to dispelling.

''Well it looks like lunch is served!'' The blond declared as he picked up one of the plates that were piled neatly on the blanket and began stacking it with food. He had to fight back a smile as the little girl's eyes lit up. She looked to Teresa with a pleading look.

''Well?''

Teresa glanced at the bowel Naruto held out to her. Taking it, she slowly picked up a spoon food and tried it. It was adequate...definitely better then the usual slop she had every few days. Seeing it was okay Clare began to chow down on the meal.

Naruto watched as Teresa took a few more bites before setting aside the bowel.  
''You said you had an important question to ask me. What was it?''

''I put together the bits and pieces from my travels the past few days. One though was quite interesting. When a Claymore kills a human, no matter the circumstance they are hunted down and exterminated by other Claymores. You see...I'm a very powerful man, but a single man can't win a war. Especially the war I'm involved in. Medics, Mages, Lancers, and Warriors are needed. As a powerful hybrid I would love for you to join my cause, but we can talk about that later.'' He said, glancing at Clare, hinting that maybe it was best when Clare wasn't around to discuss everything they had in mind.

''So what's your name young one?''

"I'm Clare!" Clare stated the name Teresa had chosen for her proudly. While it was her true name, she liked it even more as her mentor and caretaker gave her the same name.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's energy. Judging my what he witness so far Teresa didn't have much experience with people beyond what was business.

''Well Clare...do you want to see a trick?'' He asked and smiled as the girl nodded her head rapidly.  
Biting his thumb Naruto performed the summoning jutsu and out of a puff of smoke appeared a small Kit. Clare's eyes seemed to lit up as Naruto picked up the baby fox and handed her to Clare. ''This little one doesn't have a name, but we'll have to come up with something won't we?''

Teresa watched with a small smile as Naruto and Clare interacted. When the latter had finally gone to sleep in a sleeping bag, just one of the items Naruto sealed the two left the camp and went several feet outside the campsite to converse in peace without worrying about waking Clare.

Teresa had went over some basic stuff, what she knew about the Organization and their dealings, while Naruto related a mixture of his plans and a bit of personal history. Why he was seeking out Teresa and some of his goals.

''Think about it Teresa. You and Clare will be out of reach from harm. This organization lack a means to travel to other dimensions. Even if they did, the armies under my family's command would crush them easily. ''

''You propose an interesting offer. Being able to live a life without worrying about the organization would be a blessing.''

''But before that trip is made I need someone with expertise of this world to be my guide. Think of me as a body guard of sorts.'' he stated as Teresa agreed.

''Very well, I will be your guide during you're stay in this world. In exchange you will protect Clare and care for her when I am unable too. Once your business is done here you will take Clare from this world and make sure she is cared for.''

''From the way you word it you expect you will die soon?''

"Perhaps starting the whole story from the beginning will give you some clarification. As I explained the organization creates us half breeds to kill the yoma. By taking human life I broke the most sacred rule.''

''Which you did by protecting Clare.''

''Yes...'' She answered after a few moments of silence.

"I first met Clare when I saved her nightmare as a yoma was using her as a toy while moving town to town. She followed me when I left that village and we ran into a group of bandits. I instinctively sliced one of their arms off thinking them to be yoma at first... Anyways, after they left as they couldn't stand being around one like myself, I tried to get rid of Clare shortly after. She was persistent and followed me, forcing me to take care of her as if the bandits found her dead in the wild, they could have blamed me for her death and the organization would want my head.

Later on, the bandit whose arm I sliced off followed us and attempted to rape me as I could not retaliate. Clare tried to defend me and I forced him to leave by threatening him with death as at the moment, I really didn't care if I lived or died. But afterwords, Clare spoke for the first time and after listening to her... I became to care for her. But I couldn't take care of her as she was a human and belong with other humans.

So when I took her to the village and slain the yoma there, I asked for someone to take care of her for me. She tried to convince me to let her stay with me, but I eventually convinced her to stay. After I left the village and Clare... I came across the same bandits who were going to raid the village that I just came from because the yoma was no longer protecting them. Fearing for Clare's safety, I quickly chased after them but it was too late and the village was in ruins. That's when I saw the same man that had attempted to rape me dragging Clare behind him before telling me he was going to do the same to her...Then I snapped and killed every single one of those bastards for what they did as in that moment... They were lower then any yoma.

Afterwards, my personal agent had brought five warriors to execute the law on me while taking Clare hostage. ...At first I was just going to let them do their job as I had indeed broken the rule we were all brought up not to break... But after hearing Clare scream, I couldn't and I severely injured each of those warriors before taking Clare back... And now I know they'll be sending everyone they have that can have any chance against me, after me. That is why I need someone to take care of Clare as I know the organization is training a new number one right now, just to kill me."

''How did you even get involved in the organization in the first place?''

''The people I trusted the most sold me to the organization. My choices were to live as a tool or die as a beggar. The same story for all others like me. There is no such thing as

a willingly Claymore. My body was cut open...and I ceased to be human. In that moment, my cherished black hair, my black-eyes, all of the color drained from my body. Leaving only these shining silver eyes,'' The Claymore pointed out.

''To not have a choice in what you become...I know that all too well.'' Naruto's demeanor had shifted. The cold and hollow look in his eyes nearly made Teresa shiver. ''This organization...needs to be destroyed. Though currently I'm not sure if I can stretch my current resources too thin. I'll have to think about the next few steps. But don't worry 'You' and Clare will be fine as long as I'm around. You may not think you have much time left, but you are the only life line that girl has. And because of that I'll make sure you won't die.''

Teresa looked up at Naruto strangely as he said this. "You make it sound so simple. And what happens when you catch the organization's attention and they send the entirety of their forces after you?''

''Those who I can't convince to make a Heel Face Turn will simply just have to die by my hands. What I just told you I consider a promise and I'll often almost die over said promises. As the Celestial Overlord my pride won't allow me to do anything short of what I can to prevent an easily preventable death. We should rest...we'll want to get an early start if we're to arrive at the next town,'' He said as he made his way toward camp.

Teresa wasn't sure how, but the confidence and power behind the statement had put her at ease for the time being.


	3. The Hunters have arrived! Part 1

Naruto of the Devilish Grin  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000

Credit

00000000000

I would like to credit Dark Spidey and Zagger the Bloody Angel who a long time ago gave me permission to draw some inspiration and themes from there stories as long as I gave them credit. (All the way back in 2009. I'm just now finally getting to using some of the stuff I asked to use a long time ago.)

000000000000000

Story Start  
000000000 

"So this is where she is?" A woman with short, spiky, platinum blonde hair spoke as she stood just outside the village where Naruto, Teresa and Clare were in with three others that were wearing the exact same clothing as Teresa was.

"It seems that way, Noel. But why would she just stay here? She knows she is on the run." The woman standing besides her answered. Her hair was rather odd as it only reached the top of her neck in the back while gradually getting longer as it neared her face.

The woman standing in front of both of them with straight, long hair and elven like ears and face looked on towards the town with a scowl on her face. "She knows she is, but she doesn't care. She believes she can beat us, Sophia."

"Well Irene," Noel spoke in a low voice as she stretched lightly, "Teresa has beaten all of us in the past when we challenged her for the number one spot and I hate to say it, but she beat me pretty easily. For once, I don't think we have a good chance of succeed as this is Bishou no Teresa we are talking about."

Irene refused to even nod at Noel's response even if it was the truth. She had never liked that Teresa had always defeated her every time she had thought she was better then her. But now she had to hunt her down and if it wasn't for the last individual in their group, she would have rather become a traitor then take on Teresa.

Turning back to the last member of the group, she motioned for her to step forward. "But we have a secret weapon this time... Do you know the plan, Priscilla?"

"Hai." The youngest of the four spoke as her hair gently waved in the wind.

Irene nodded before turning to the village, her eyes set dead on where she knew Teresa was. "Then let's end this... Teresa's life will be taken today."

While Clare was sleeping comfortably in the hotel room with a kagebunshin watching over her, Naruto had convinced Teresa to join him in the bar. ''Are you serious?'' he incredulously asked for the umpteenth time. He just couldn't believe what he heard. ''But...but, my word how can you live? You've never had Ramen, Sake, or Deserts? My word you've been deprived.'' he said as he ordered several rounds of shots.

''We were only given enough money to survive and move to the next town.'' Teresa answered as she looked at the glass of liquid. She was plenty sure with her condition alcohol wouldn't have much of an effect. All and all it just seemed to be a useless concoction that intoxicated people, affected their judgement, and something people fruitlessly wasted money on. Though she supposed if she didn't drink it, Naruto would endlessly go on about how she was deprived and such. Teresa gulped down the drink in one go, the sting surprisingly strong. The drink was sickly sweet in flavor, Limoncello it was called.

''Now some vodka good sir.'' Naruto called over to the bartender. The glass that was placed in front of Naruto was moved to Teresa. ''Now this one doesn't have much of a taste, but its a favor of many.'' he explained as he noticed the look she was giving him. ''Oh for heaven's sake I'm not trying to get you drunk woman,'' he paused and thought about it. ''Well not too drunk,'' he impishly added. ''Just enough where you'll agree to let me help you fight.'' he stated as momentarily confusion flickered through Teresa's eyes before she picked up on what he did.

"Take Clare and get out of here. I don't want her involved if she does wake up. I'll deal with my hunters." 

"I don't abandon my allies so easily." Naruto replied as he downed another shot.

''This isn't your fight.'' Teresa growled at Naruto response as she kept her yoki restrained.

''The moment you and Clare came under your protection it became my fight.'' he said, his eyes flashing dangerously as a grin formed on his face. It wasn't that good nature or goofy grin he used when he was entertaining Clare. This grin was dark, rather predatory in a way of someone intrigued by a worthy challenge. ''Besides, out of the four of them, one of them is different.'' he noted.

For one of the few times in her life, Teresa was caught off guard. She had always been able to sense yoki no matter how well it was suppressed. Noel, Sophia, and Irene's Yoki she could sense. They wouldn't be a problem, but that fourth source was so faint yet concentrated in such a measure that the underlying power was there. This woman could very well be a potential number one.

''Let me scout them out.'' Naruto stated. ''Let me do that and I'll let you fight and only interfere if necessary.'' he suggested and thankfully enough Teresa agreed. With that Naruto continued pouring down drink after drink when a young woman finally entered. Her outfit was similar to Teresa's with metallic skirt pieces that Teresa forsook, with straight, platinum blonde hair and elf-like features.

''Hey! Hey! HEEEEY!'' Naruto merrily and drunkenly cheered. He stumbled off his seat as he approached the elf-like woman. ''You...you look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?'' he asked, his breath drenched in alcohol.

The woman scrunched her nose in disgust. ''We haven't, now if you excuse me, I have a job to do.'' she said, as she began scouring the bar for trace of Teresa's Yoki she sensed.

''You...you.'' he downed an entire bottle of alcohol as his voice began to drastically slurred. ''Youse...youse looken like the other pretty lady whoassit.'' he trailed off with a giggle. That caught the woman's attention.

''That woman? Where did she go? The woman that looks like me?'' she asked as Naruto started to look away. ''Sir if you will please...'' she grabbed his wrist and glared at him with a short and intent burst of Yoki only to find to her surprise the young man shook it off. A Claymore's presence was often enough to sober even the darkest of drunks.

''Pretty laddy. Daance with me and I'll talllllk, all night looooong.'' he said as only Irene gripping his wrist kept him from falling over.

The woman was growing steadily annoyed. She was about to say something when the blond shoved a sake bottle into her face with enough force that would render most normal people with a concussion. ''Haaave a driiink with me.'' he continued to sing as another one of the Elvin women entered the bar.

This one had had short, razor-cut, pale blond hair, emphasizing her boyishness. ''I never thought you of all people would go and make an ass of yourself Irene.'' the woman stated as the woman now identified as Irene shot her a dirty look.

''Watch your tongue Noel.'' Irene calmly stated, a bit annoyed by the blond's antics but despite it all she kept her cool. ''This drunken simpleton seems to have seen Teresa and I'm merely trying to extract information.'' she calmly explained as the blond broke her hold on him and invaded Noel's personal space.

''Oh you're cute...'' he said, his nose almost touching hers. ''Want to come back to my place and see if we can find your sweet spots?'' he finished, taking another sip of his bottle.

A scarlet blushed formed on Noel's face. Never had any man displayed such an interest in her. Claymore were often grouped in the same category in the creatures they hunted. Their inhuman power intimidated most people and considering most of her comrades were women, she didn't have much experience beyond the opposite sex. ''Sorry, I'd break you in half.'' while she was flattered by the offer, she was sure he wouldn't survive the experience, on the other hand; _'Oh what the hell. I'll consider it part of the celebration once this over.' _

''Oh trust me...I can take a lot of punishment.'' he breathed hotly into her ear before stumbling away. Just in time for Noel to see Irene's accusatory look of,'hypocrite.'

''In fact, you, me, and you would make the sandwish of greatness.'' he said, propositioning the two women.

''Please sir, our job is of great importance and you would be doing a service by telling us what we know.'' the voice belong to a rather frail women with chin-length, wavy, pale blond hair worn loose that parted in the middle.

''Proper lady as always, huh Sophia?'' Noel jabbed at the woman.

''If you were quicker to complete our mission then jumping into bed with just any drunkard we wouldn't have this delay.'' Sophia remarked quite haughtily.

''Why you stuck up...'' Noel's temper flared as she reached for her blade, only to stop upon seeing a shocked looked form on Sophia's face and her face going bright red.

''You...you...uncouth, perverted, creature.'' the young woman lashed out, sending the blond flying through the bar and crashing through the wall resulting in most of the patrons to go running and screaming out of there. ''I...I...he violated my person and I was merely defending myself.'' the normally composed woman stammered, as the sensation of her caressed bottom was still to the forefront to her mind.

''Holy shit! You probably killed the poor bastard.'' Noel interjected with a look of disappointment. More disappointed at missing out on getting laid than the prospect of having to kill another ally.

''Barkeep. Another shot.'' the three women turned to the voice in disbelief and nearly fell over at the fact the blond was at the bar again, ordering more alcohol.

''What the hell are you?'' Noel snapped, becoming steadily in disbelief in those whole affair.

''Youse have to forgive me. I has had a couple of shots of whiskey.'' he stammered on,''...and by a couple I mean three...THOUSAND!'' He hammily finished.

''We do not have time for any more games.'' Irene cooly interjected. ''We will simply take him with us and wait for him to sober up.'' she said as the blond suddenly appeared in the corner.

''Blackness! Blackness! Blackness!'' he chanted before he popped up next to them, startling the hell out of them. ''Oh my Kami...'' he breathed, looking at his hands. ''I can teleport.'' he continued in awe. ''Could I be, the reincarnation of John Shepard?'' he asked when suddenly Irene swung her blade and stopping mere inches just from his nose.

''What the hell are you doing Irene?'' Noel demanded, wondering just what the hell was with her compatriots today.

''No normal human being should have been able to survive Sophia's blow, let alone return without a scratch. Yet he doesn't appear to be the least bit hurt. He isn't human...''

''You're partly correct.'' Teresa as she entered through the Naruto shape hall in the wall. "Ah, it's you Irene!" Teresa mach greeted as she grinned at the elf-like woman before she became a little more serious. "It has been too long. I hope you have been doing okay… Shall I say the Number Three?" she asked and taking notice of the others. ''I see you brought Noel and Sophia as well.''

Irene frowned deeply at her old friend. Even knowing her abilities almost as well as Teresa did, she could not believe she had sensed Priscilla so easily. "Aaw Teresa, I wasn't done doing reconnaissance,'' the blond whined. Not a hint of drunkenness in his voice.

''You seemed more intent on fooling around.'' she accused him as he pouted. He then popped up next to the other Claymores, invading their personal space and throwing his arms around them.

''But things are such a blast.'' before Naruto could continue an attack from Irene's Quick blade as resulting in him turning into smoke. ''Damn, she is fast.'' the real Naruto interjected as he appeared beside Teresa.

Irene was doing her best to keep calm. This mystery blond was trying her patience. "Teresa, I don't know why you have done this but our duty is clear. We will have to take your head one way or another…"

''But why fight? We're all comrades against those nasty monsters out there. Let's get drunk and have an orgy!'' Even Teresa had to blanch at Naruto's remark. Either he was still acting like a goofball to further to toy with her ex comrades or this was the side of the blond she suspected he was hiding. ''Beautiful women should not be fighting to the death.'' he remarked, holding up his hands and revealing he had managed to snatch Noel and Sophia's weapons.

_''When did he...''_

_''How?''_

''I'll leave miss three to you.'' Naruto cackled wildly as he shot through the whole in the hole.

''You damn thief.''

''Get back here you nuisance!" Claymore four and five called after the blond as they began chasing him down. That left Teresa to handle Irene while the unidentified number two was still out there.

0  
Chapter End  
0

What could have been one chapter is being cut into two. One comedy, the other action, dark, and such things. So please enjoy. The next chapter will be up soon, as well as a bunch of lemony sexyness. (Much, much later on.)


	4. The Hunters Have Arrived! Part 2

Naruto of the Devilish Grin  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
''Normal Speech''  
_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._  
(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)  
**(Dark over lapping echoes)**  
**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**  
00000  
Credit  
00000000000  
I would like to credit Dark Spidey and Zagger the Bloody Angel who a long time ago gave me permission to draw some inspiration and themes from there stories as long as I gave them credit. (All the way back in 2009. I'm just now finally getting to using some of the stuff I asked to use a long time ago.)  
000000000000000  
Story Start  
000000000

Noel and Sophia were both starting to get annoyed. Not only did their enemy just hand them back their swords but he kept easily avoiding their strikes like it was nothing. With fervent ease Naruto blocked a back strike from Noel with his kunai. He merely moved out of the way and continued his little game with the short haired warriors. He continued toying with them, waiting as he whittled down their energy by bit. And that's when it happened, he felt something tear into his neck and he instantly shushined away.

He clutched the right side of his neck as the crimson liquid seeped down and stained his shirt. He was caught off guard and almost didn't sense the presence. '_That presence. The same one from before but its fluctuating.' _he thought. This one was noticeably younger than the other ones he noted as the Claymore Sophia identified the newcomer by the name of Priscilla, warning her to be careful when fighting the blond. ''You're rather talented. I'm not a fan of using violence against such a cute girl, but I can't allow anyone to hurt my friends.''

''Why? Why do you get in our way? Yoma and those like them must be stopped. We're the only things keeping humans from being killed by Yoma so why are you fighting against us?''

''You are mere soldiers following orders without thought. Those who do not question their orders are those who never look beyond the big picture. If you can't even realize that your practices are morally wrong and that you screw over the very people you're suppose to help for your so called services I don't have much else to say.'' Naruto decided to quit toying around and go into Sage Mode. The time he spent toying around gave the clone he created while distracting the Claymore was more then enough to gather nature chakra.

The three women must have sensed a change going on and all attack at once. The first to be taken down was Noel as Naruto spun and headbutt the girl sending her crashing through one of the establishments. He quickly followed by ramming a Rasengan in Sophia's gut, causing cracks in her armor and sending her flying through one of the alleyways and impacting against some dumpsters while twisting out of the way of sword slash. He jumped back again as her blade nearly skinned his nose. She was definitely in another class in comparison to the other two. He threw a punch and the girl brought up her weapon to block, but she wasn't expecting the near gracing force that occurred from Senjutsu to send her flying. Quickly deactivating Sage Mode Naruto created several clones and charged her. Before she could recover one of the clones struck her in the gut, keeping her off the ground as the others launched her higher into the air. Naruto then leaped off one building to an opposite building to gain height, surpassing her and finishing her off with an axe kicked, sending her hurtling towards the ground and causing a sizable crater.

Naruto dropped down and landed, causing a small crater from his drop as well. By the time he returned he noticed Teresa had defeated her opponent as well.''I underestimated you.'' Teresa admitted. ''I suppose it was insulting of me to insist on handling things on my own when you're as capable as you've just showed yourself to be.''

''Aah, you understand now.'' he replied. ''As long as we are allies I will lend my aid. No matter what you say I will send by and help.'' he said as he took notice of that Priscilla girl recovering. ''Damn...she's a stubborn one.'' he muttered.

A slight frown formed on Teresa's face. ''This girl...she's different. Stay on guard.'' she cautioned as the dirt and rock began lifting around the Hunter. Suddenly rings of smoke and power echoed as her hair hovered in the air. Her eyes began sparkling a dazzling silver as the sounds of bones cracking and muscles tearing began to reach both Naruto and Teresa's ears. Her veins began to show as they bulged out as her muscle size began to increase and she seemed to become more and more demon like by the second. Though suddenly the girl dropped to her knees as a series of multiple gashes formed on her legs and arms on her stomach. The Youkai dropped as suddenly as it rose and on the other side of the girl was Naruto in his cloak. He was sure enough that raise of Youki was connected to pre-cursor step of becoming an awakened being that Teresa warned him about. And at that moment, seeing she was still conscious it was then Naruto noticed something odd about the girl. The girl was not only in pain, but she trembling in fright.

Soon as he saw Teresa raise her sword to her neck, Naruto interfered as he gripped the swords handle. "Teresa-san, that is enough. She's not a threat to us.''

"We need to take care of her now… She has the capacity to become much stronger." Teresa responded as she tried to pull her blade free from Naruto's grip. ''Not only that you sensed it right? The amount of Youki. This girl, her psyche seems rather fragile. She not only has the capacity to become an Awakened One, but an extremely powerful one at that.''

''She's still just a child. She has the capacity to be something more and I think we should see to that. Give her a chance to live, like you did Clare.'' he urged her with a firm tone.

Albeit reluctant Teresa sheathed her Claymore. Taking one good look at Priscilla, she looked away in slight shame. The image of this frighten Claymore was so much like Clare she couldn't believe she was so quick to end her life. ''She will be your responsibility. If she proves to be a danger...''

''I will finish her myself.'' Naruto assured. Naruto went over and with a solid punch to the back of the head rendered the girl unconscious. Gently picking her up he placed her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Suddenly Clare came running up and latched onto Teresa's leg. Both could tell that she was frightened, though she hid it well. Kneeling down, Teresa embraced Clare tightly as she patted her on the back, trying to get the girl to calm down.

''And the others?'' she wondered what Naruto was going to ask he had any plans for them.

''We'll leave them be for now. I'm curious to see if their next move.''

''And if they contact the organization?'' she asked as a smirk formed on Naruto's face.

''Let them, we'll defeat every Claymore they send our way.'' he assured her.

''I'll assume that's the short version of your grand master plan.'' Teresa replied as she began leasing Clare away from the battle site. ''We better hurry before they wake up then.'' she added and Naruto nodded. As they continued out of the town it was obvious what was on Clare's mind. She seemed to be looking at the unconscious girl on Naruto's shoulder with a look that was a mixture of confusion, wonder, and fear.

''You're probably wonder what's going on?'' he asked as the little girl nodded. He looked up and noticed Teresa's glance and had to stop himself from grinning. Even if the Claymore didn't realize it, she was sending Naruto a maternal glance that one would shoot someone if they were about to inform their children of something inappropriate.

''Relax, I'll keep it G-rated.'' he assured her, only to give him a questioning look. ''Child friendly.'' he added with a sigh before turning his attention back to Clare.

''This girl, Priscilla is like Teresa. She's a warrior, but she needs help and guidance. Teresa and I want to help her like we do you Clare-chan. Though don't worry, she won't hurt you. I'll see to that.'' he told her as just simply smiled up at him. After a few more hours they decided to set up camp. Any moment now Priscilla would wake up and Naruto took the time to place as many suppression seals as he could, taking a gamble seeing as he didn't know much about Claymore biology.

''Hey Claire-chan, I want you to have this.'' he said, handing her a necklace with a little yellow stone. The girl was stunned by the dazzling stone before taking it. The object glowed from the light in the camp fire. ''It's a special stone that's going to keep you safe from all sorts of danger. Just think real hard and focus your energy into that stone and no matter where I am I'll come find you and Teresa in an instant.'' Naruto helped her put it on as she happily held it. ''There, now you're perfect.''

Suddenly Clare ran over to Naruto and hugged him, making him laugh softly at the girl's action.

After a moment, she stopped hugging him and allowed him to get up before she went over to show Teresa, who was looking oddly at Naruto. But after a moment, the look turned into a smile as she rubbed Clare's head. When Priscilla began to stir the two realized the confrontation they were expecting for hours was about to finally happen.


End file.
